Erotismo
by sarita18
Summary: El olor a pasta impregnaba el lugar, todo estaba igual pero... El apartamento tenia algo extraño, tenia el erotismo impregnado el aire


**Tenia unas inmensas ganas de escribir este one-shot de Death Note, lo que paso es que se me ocurrió viendo imanes y había una de misa abrazando a Light y me pareció que tenia que hacer algo, intentare de hacer OCC pero lo qe si se es que me tocara hacerlo en M ya que… ¡Solo lean! **

Histeria por la lolita gótica

Nadie nunca supo, el por que tantas cosas pasaron, el hecho de que el universo conspira de tal manera que quería y sabían que podía, ser el nuevo Dios del mundo, pero al caer Light en la locura del poder, necesitaban a algún que lo complementará que de al manera hubiera un balance… Light y Misa fueron escogidos minuciosamente, Misa caracterizada por el simple hecho de ser astuta e inteligente, sumisa cuando se requería y Light una persona que quería o mejor para este mundo, aunque eso mismo significo la perdida de muchas personas importantes para e, y que su hermana meno se volviera autista después de secuestro. Light con su ingenio es seductor mas con su atracito físico volvía locas a las chicas que se atrevían a estar con el, esa amabilidad fingida y esos ojos cafés miel que brillaban con málica, pelo castaño peinado de tal forma que le daba un aspecto juvenil pero respetable, su cara son fraccione finas, su cuerpo perfectamente dotado; en verdad parecía un Dios por su perfección al hacer las cosas, aunque no todo salio tan bien al final. Misa, la amante de Light después de ya después de varios años juntos y aun que sabia que Light nunca a llegaría a amar como ella a el, el simple echo que pueda decir que son novios, la hace dar una satisfacción, Misa no es tonta, bajo es personalidad infantil se esconde una persona casi tan calculadora como lo es Light, ella el segundo Kira, compartiendo los ideales del primero, sabe que no podría interferir en el plan de Light, por que al final ella seria la encargada del nuevo mundo, ella sabia que a veces no se podría esconder de todo y su personalidad saldría a flote, pero es una excelente actriz así que nada se podría salir mal, su pelo rubio un poco mas debajo de los hombros y los ojos son miel claros, al igual que Light el sueño de cualquier adolescente, una actriz y modelo que este perdidamente enamorada de ti, pero claro este tampoco lo supo aprovechar bien, Misa es teóricamente perfecta para Light, siempre usa ropa gótica y ajustada que deja que a veces Light se pierda en sus pensamientos y ella se da cuenta por el siguiente motivo lo sigue haciendo. Su apartamento la perfecta combinación entre lo elegante y sádico, el cuarto donde duermen ahí una cama matrimonial, ya que misa quiso una cama matrimonial y amenazo que si no la conseguía se iría con los ojos de un shinigami, Light accedió, nunca lo admitiría pero le relajaba un poco que después de todo lo que paso en el día, que Misa lo abrasara por l noche lo reconfortaba y mostrándose tan sumisa se daba cuanta que el Dios del Nuevo Mudo necesitaría una diosa con una mente que comparta los ideales que se doblegue a su voluntad y sea su confidente, Misa simplemente perfecta para ese cargo.

El trayecto a su apartamento fue largo, Light ya se estaba casando de jugar como L y de ser Kira al mismo tiempo, su celular sonó, supo que era Misa ya que solo ella llamaría a esta hora

-Dime…-Dijo Light con voz perezosa

-Te preparo la cena-Dijo ella tranquila, cosa que lo sorprendió, miro su reloj 7.50, relativamente temprano y su cuerpo desde hacia 6 horas no comía, Misase dio cuenta de su error al parecer tranquila y seria

Si quieres- fue la vaga respuesta de el

-Esta bien-Dijo Misa con voz chillona-Misa hará todo lo que Light le pida-Respondió casi gritando

-Todo seria mas sencillo si Misa fuera un poco mas seria-Susurro Light, Misa lo escucho y colgó-Mierda…-Dijo apretando el volante mientras el rojo sangre se asomaba por sus ojos dándose cuenta de que Kira tomo posesión de su mente, sonrió con maldad, llego al edificio y parqueo el carro, tomo el ascensor y fue al aparento, un fuerte olor a pasta impregnaba el lugar. Había algo diferente en el apartamento, pero todo estaba igual, en el ambiente predominaba el erotismo… Miro hacia todos lados buscando a Misa, la cual salio de la cocina a recibirlo con un abrazo, ella estaba vestida co un vestido muy corto negro, pero no se le ajustaba al cuerpo, se le ajustaba en la cintura haciéndola ver como una muñeca, tal y como Light la usaba…

-Que bueno que llegaste a casa Light, Misa-Misa te extraño mucho-le dijo mientras se separaba de el y le daba un beso en la mejilla, en cuestión de segundos la pasta estaba servida en la mesa del comedor que estaba perfectamente decorada con 2 copas de vino, Misa sonrió, la verdad este juego le estaba gustando, le puso el toque final a la pasta y la sirvió

-Espero que te guste Light, misa-misa lo hizo con mucho amor-Le dijo al oído, casi como en un susurro, enfatizando la palabra amor… Esas palabras se salieron sin querer de la boca de Misa con un tono tan seductor que hasta Kira quería tomarla ahí…

Empezaron a comer, y Misa le iba contando lo que hizo en el día y después le toco a Light nada nuevo… Intentaba que Near no lo atraparan jugando al chico bueno, Misa escucho con atención, terminaron de comer y Misa lavo la loza, y se fue directo a dormir, tenia mucho que pensar, vio a Light trabajando en su portátil y simplemente lo abrazo por la espalda…

-Por que la cena de hoy…-Pregunto el con su típico tono frívolo y calculador

-Feliz aniversario…-Le susurro, el abrió los ojos como platos, se le olvido, conociendo a Misa lo regañaría por olvidarlo y le diría que se le va, el tendría que complacerla por una semana en lo que quisiera todo por que no se fuera… Depuse sintió unos labio sobre los suyos, correspondió al beso, extraño esa era la palabra que describía como se sentían los dos, la lengua de Light toma la iniciativa y metió su lengua en la boca de Misa, ella reprimió un gemido y le siguió el juego, como siempre, antes de que el oxigeno el succiono levemente el labio de ella, se separaron, Light tenia su mirada seria, pero lujuriosa; Misa se le veía sonrojado con los labios levemente rojos, se fue al cuarto con una leve piscina entre las piernas, desde hacia días no lo podía controlar… Esto no lo planeo…

Por su parte Light, estaba teniendo un severo problema entre las piernas, no sabia que le estaba causando a chica rubia, pero en cuanto se dirigió a la habitación pudo observar de reojo que no estaba tan mal dotada después de todo y ese vestido negro no dejaba mucho a su perversa imaginación… Termino de trabajar y se dirigió al cuarto, vio a Misa dormida, uno de los placeres de la vida era verla dormir, tan calmada, tan inocente, tan débil, en estado de inconciencia en el cual podría hacer que sucumbiera a su poder… Le acaricio el cabello con delicadeza, la herramienta perfecta en su plan.

Misa despertó por el tacto que le causo cosquillas en el cabello, abrió los ojos lentamente, encontrándose la macabra mirada de Light, sonrió ante eso, el se veía sexy… La piscina se hizo más grande, y Light podría nadar en ella… Agito su cabeza intentando sacar esos pensamientos tan morbosos de su mente, pero que sus manos la recorrieran por todo su cuerpo era un placer que no quería reprimir.

Light la seguía mirado y en su mirada el deseo se hacia mas evidente, al igual que la de misa, el noto es y la beso con tanta fiereza, que los niveles de excitación de ambos eran los suficientemente fuertes como para no tener que hacer preeliminares, de un momento a otro el beso paro, Misa gimió por la falta de contacto con su Dios, el le quieto el vestido sin delicadeza alguna viendo que la chica no tenia sostén, y la volvió a besar, se separo y misa se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, ya que Light estaba jugando con uno de sus pechos y luego pellizco su pezón derecho fuertemente y luego el izquierdo, todo parecía irreal para Misa, se sentía en el cielo pero pedía mas y mas, cuando sintió la lengua de Light en su pezón derecho, pensó que desfallecía por tanto placer.

Por su parte Light sentía que la tenia que tratar bien, de cierta forma de lo debía como Light y como Kira, aunque Kira la quería marcar como suya, de todos modos debía marcarla como la esclava que era, ponerle su sello personal, para que nadie la toque, siguió explorando e cuerpo femenino, sus gemíos y jadeos le fascinaban, lo hacían sentir poderoso y que simplemente las ganas de poseerla eran infinitas.

Misa con torpeza le intentaba quitar la ropa, le quitaba la corbata con una sensualidad y ternura característica de ella, el se dijo llevar y luego la camisa… Toda una odisea aunque Light tenia unos cuantos botones desabotonados, ella no lo soporto en los últimos botones lo tiro con fuerza y le quito la camisa, Light pronto la regañaría por ello, pero ahora solo era un cosa material.

Al quitarle la camisa de manera tan brutal, el se sorprendió y Kira decidió meter a Light en lo mas profundo de su mente, Misa e dio cuanta y sonrió con malicia, el segundo Kira salio a flote… un acto digno de ver. Siguieron con su ritual que paso de ser del amor a ser el mas sádico… Kira rompió las bragas negras de encaje de Misa, ella sonrió y lo puso debajo de ella, le quito el cinturón y jugo con la bragueta del pantalón, Kira gruño, Misa sonrió, y le bajo la bragueta sin prisas y recibió otro gruñido, pudo ver en los bóxer azules oscuros de Kira, cuanto le apretaban, sin aviso previo Kira tomo las manos del segundo Kira y las puso sobre sus caderas dándole a entender que quiera, Misa le bajo sus bóxer dejándolo como lo trajeron al mundo, su excitado miembro fue una tentación que no pudo soportar se le acerco para lamerlo esperando la autorización de su Dios, el solo la miro, le dio una lamida pequeña

-Exquisito-Susurro, el ego de Light crecía, mientras lo tomaba con las dos maños y empezaba a masturbarlo, Misa disfruto los jadeos que Light emitía, después decidió darle suaves lamidas, lo gemidos se intensificaron, eso la punta de su miembro y paro; Kira la tomo por la cabeza e hizo que se lo metiera todo en la boca, suspiro de pura satisfacción y Misa le hizo caso, Kira y Light estaban de acuerdo la lengua de Misa hacia maravillas… De un momento a otro Misa tenía si boca bañada con el semen de Light, sonrió de pura satisfacción. Light vio esto y no lo soporto y la penetro con fuerza con los dedos, ella gimió, los dedos de Light estaba llenos de flujos de Misa, pero le gustaba sentir como las estrechas y virginales paredes de Misa acogían sus dedos. Misa se sentía que iba a llegar a su orgasmo, sintió un nudo en el estomago y pronto le pareció que vio estrellas

-Light… Kira… Light…-Decía entre susurros Misa-Te amo…-Le dijo al oído con el tono mas sensual que pudo, Light la beso y se hundió en ella

-Ahhh….-Gimió Misa con dolor, la sangre se mezclaba con los jugos de Misa, el sentir el olor a sangre le dio un toque especial al ambiente, sus embestidas eran brutales y violentas, eso volvió loca a Misa que pedía mas, y como Light también lo que quería no dudaba en complacerla, llegaron a su orgasmo con sus cuerpos sudorosos y la mirada rojiza que caracteriza a estos Kiras… Misa durmió en el pecho de Light y Light durmió como un Dios del nuevo mundo que lo acababan de complacer….

-Espero el próximo aniversario con ansias-Susurro Misa y se quedó dormida Light solo la miro y pensó para sus adentros que era muy sexy…

**Acá se acaba mi primer fic, one-shot, lemmon de Death note espero que les allá gustado, por que yo me divertí haciéndolo e intentando que todo fuera normal y nada de OCC… Pero ya veremos que piensan ustedes…**

**Besos **

**Sarita18**


End file.
